The Final Clash
by sherlocked.kudo07
Summary: What happens when Shinichi Kudo kills someone...? When the Black Organisation strikes again...? This is their final clash? Which side wins? Read to find out. Since i have not yet finished the story...i'll let you know that more chapters are to follow... please leave reviews. thank you.
1. The deadly ENCOUNTER

Chapter 1

He was running as fast as he could. There was nothing he could do other than run. It was getting dark and he could not see clearly anymore. He had been running for hours but his situation had seen no improvements. Suddenly he heard two gunshots. He dodged one but the other grazed his arm. Screaming in pain, he jumped over two rocks. He was running in a forest and the tree roots had also starting getting in the way of his escape, which was made even more difficult by his own fatigued body. There was silence for a short interval followed by the sound of reloading of guns and two more gunshots. He hid himself behind a tree and waited for some time. Then he resumed his race.

This was them… the snipers of the black organisation, Chianti and Korn. "All of it had been a lie…the letter, the client, the request…everything…", he thought. " It had been a trap all this time. They had started getting reckless the moment they lost _Gin _and _Vodka_.

Suddenly, he stopped. He was standing at the end of the cliff. There was a steep valley below and a river flowed between the two cliffs. He could see them closing in upon him. "What do I do? There's no running away from them now. . . I. . . I . . . need to. . . . get away. . . .", he thought and stepped back. A stone went loose and then he was falling . . .

By the time Chianti and Korn made it to the edge, he had already fallen. Seeing this they retreated and reported the occurrence.

He was falling . . . today he was alone . . . and most probably he would die. Even though the cliff was not high enough to kill him he knew that he would die of blood loss from the fall. "This is how the great detective Shinichi Kudo is going to end up . . ?", he thought to himself. _Because when he fell, he already knew that it was not his day today._

Author's note:

This is my first attempt to a fan fiction. Your comments are most welcomed.  
Thank you and look forward to the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed.


	2. The search

# Author's note: before all of you read further... I would like to tell you that at this point of time...the entire high school detective gang and their respective girlfriends know about Kaito being the 'KID' and the reason behind it.  
Now, please read on.

Chapter 2

"The number you are trying to call is currently unreachable. Please try again later." answered Kudo's voice mail. "Currently unreachable? Where are you Kudo? I had told him not to go for this case... but no... he had to go to that 'whatever-its-name-was' place... I just hope he's okay or I am pretty sure Ran will finish me off... since she had warned me that he was my responsibility since that_ fateful day._" mumbled Kaito as he entered the Kudo manor using the spare key given to him by the detective.

"I have to do something...somehow I have to establish contact with that idiot! It has been 3 days since he left. Knowing him he should have wrapped up the case by now and returned. But he still hasn't and moreover I can't even contact him. Something's wrong...I just know it." thought Kaito, helping himself to some cocoa and toast as he admired the books in the shelf. "I could ask the FBI for help...Jodie sensei...? No... Not her...by norms, I shouldn't even know that she is from the FBI. So, what do I do then? Police headquarters...yes! But not me...although he could…." he said smirking as the picture of a young high school detective came to his mind.

Hakuba and Aoko were reading in the library. "Yo! Hakuba! Aoko!", called Kaito in his usual tone, bright and chirpy, only to get death glares from everyone in the library. "Sorry! Sorry!" he apologized and sat opposite to Hakuba. "Kaito…why do you always do things that you shouldn't?" asked Aoko sighing. "I already apologized… By the way, what are you two doing? Don't tell me you are dating!?" asked Kaito.

"What the hell!?" exclaimed Hakuba, who until now had been trying his best to ignore Kaito. "KAITO! YOU IDIOT! H-HOW CAN YOU SAY SUCH THINGS ?!" yelled Aoko. "DON'T YOU REMEMBER WE HAVE TO COMPLETE OUR PROJECT BEFORE VACATION ENDS! HERE, WE ARE TRYING TO DO SOMETHING WHILE YOU GO STORMING IN AND ABOUT THE PLACE DOING NOTHING BUT UTTER TIMEPASS!"

Everyone in the library looked at them and gave them disgusted looks. "Aoko…this is a library!" whispered Kaito, who had just anticipated this while Hakuba sat silently in a corner as if petrified. Aoko realized what she had done and apologized to everyone in the library who then returned to their reading. Hakuba had regained his senses by then. He felt annoyed at Kaito for having disturbed their peace.

He asked "What do you want Kaito?" "Ah! Nothing, I just came to ask if Kudo had given any of you a call?" asked Kaito. "Kudo? No… he did not…" replied Aoko. "Did Ran tell you anything about him calling her… or her calling him?" he asked Aoko very seriously this time. "Eh..? No…" she replied a bit confused. Kaito looked towards Hakuba and he also nodded his head in agreement to Aoko's answer. "Why do you ask?" Hakuba inquired.

"Ah! Ever since that idiot left, he hasn't called me and moreover his number is out of reach no matter how many times I call… that is why…" answered Kaito. "But don't worry, he's probably caught up in some case…I'm sure everything is fine…! Well then, I'll see you guys around. Ciao!" he said and left the young detective wondering.


End file.
